


what to do when atsumu can't sleep

by kirasy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I hate fluff, I said FLUFF, M/M, No Fluff, Romantic Fluff, SakuAtsu Fluff, This is fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, UGH FLUFF, Yes Fluff, disgusting fluff, i breathe luff, just fluff, oh fluff, pure fluff, real fluff, rotten fluff, sincere fluff, tagging fluff, tags fluff, writes fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirasy/pseuds/kirasy
Summary: Atsumu is one of those people on Earth who can't sleep after shutting their eyes for more than one minute.However, he has Sakusa Kiyoomi to help him go to sleep.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 35
Kudos: 438





	what to do when atsumu can't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff?
> 
> FLUFF.

Kiyoomi didn’t notice it at the first stages of their relationship, but when Atsumu frequented waking up on his bed every morning, he observed something about his boyfriend. 

Atsumu crashes (again) in his place one evening, saying he can’t bear sleeping alone in his own flat knowing that he has a boyfriend whom he can sleep and cuddle with. It was not a problem for Kiyoomi, getting close or touching Atsumu was never a problem. 

When they first started dating, Atsumu would always wash his hands, bring extra disposable masks, tissues, and sanitizer. He always does these things beforehand, he used to say, but still does it again in front of Kiyoomi just so he’ll be comfortable. 

It’s what made him trust Atsumu with his mysophobia. He was surprised too when he asked Atsumu why he still does these kinds of things and got an answer as simple as, “Your routines blended with mine, I think.”

“Omi-kun.” A familiar voice that always managed to bring comfort to Kiyoomi, whispered. He snaps out of his thoughts and faces the blonde laying down beside him. 

_ He’s wide awake.  _

Kiyoomi lets out a hum, as if asking what’s the matter. And Atsumu understood that as he scoots over and subtracts the space left between them. “I can’t sleep.”

And yet as he says that, his eyes are fluttering heavily while he basically tops over Kiyoomi to lay on his chest. He nuzzles on Kiyoomi’s chest, his ruffled hair tickling the chin and neck of the other. 

“What do you want me to do?’’ Kiyoomi asked. After a beat, two, and three, he chuckles lightly when the guy who just said that he can’t fall asleep already has his eyes closed. Atsumu’s breath in sync with his own, he finds it comforting and falls asleep too. 

The next day, he thought of ways on how to make Miya Atsumu fall asleep without crushing him because apparently, the blonde refused to get off of him and hugged him like a koala all night. Kiyoomi wouldn’t really mind but if his boyfriend is planning to murder him that way, then he does mind. 

The next night Atsumu invites himself over, obviously planning to sleep there, Kiyoomi surprises him after dinner. 

“A what, Omi-kun?’’ Atsumu looks over his shoulder to see Kiyoomi leaning at the bathroom door with an adorable look because of the yellow headband on his hair, pushing up his curls and revealing his forehead. He hasn’t changed his clothes yet which were plain white shirt and black shorts, but he did take a half bath.

“A skin care routine. With me. Do you not want to?” Kiyoomi fidgets with his hands everywhere, a sign that he’s nervous. 

“Oh. Skin care,” Atsumu blurts out as if he just learned a new word. He stands up and walks over to his boyfriend who then ushered him inside the bathroom. 

When they were inside, Kiyoomi (with washed hands) put a headband on Atsumu. Which startles the latter because he thought that he’ll be following what his Omi-kun will do instead of having him do it. 

Atsumu just stares back at their own reflection in the mirror, stunned by how all these felt domestic as hell and how he wanted to scream or explode right then and there. He can feel hands all over his face, massaging him or patting his skin  _ softly _ . 

“Omi-kun, what are you doing?’’ He finally managed to ask.

The said man paused and gives Atsumu the are-you-being-stupid kind of look. Atsumu shrugged and asked the same question again. 

“I am painting your face,’’ Kiyoomi deadpans. And then he sighed, closing his eyes for a while before opening them again to look at the curious blonde in front of him. 

“I.. wanted to do something to help you sleep better.. And uh, I didn’t want to die in the middle of the night because of how tight you hug me, so I figured.. That maybe I’ll pamper you? Before going to sleep.”

_ There were lots of hesitations and shyness in that sentence. How dare you Omi-kun, you can’t be this adorable. _

Atsumu smiles, one of those smiles he only reserved for sincere and soft situations like these. “Thank you, Omi-kun. Now paint my face again.”

Kiyoomi huffs out a small laugh before continuing what he was doing with Atsumu’s face. “You better remember how I did this you idiot, I won’t always be able to do it for you”

“Can we do that another night? I can’t remember shit right now,” Atsumu faked dejection in his voice, almost mimicking Bokuto’s. Which earned him a flick on the forehead by none other than Kiyoomi. 

And they stayed for 10 minutes more inside the bathroom with their skin care, mostly Kiyoomi’s done the work. Kiyoomi was the first one to get out though, because he ordered Atsumu to take a nice and warm half bath too. 

As he hears the obnoxious singing coming from the bathroom, he prepares the next step he needed to make Atsumu sleep comfortably. He opens his cabinet and takes out the thing he bought from an online shop with customized designs which are foxes and weasels but in chibi forms. 

The bathroom door opens a few minutes later after Kiyoomi has changed his clothes. Atsumu’s loud singing stopped when he saw the clothing laid out on the bed. It was a pair of cotton pajamas, with a fox’s head as a pattern for the design. 

“Where did you get this? I’ve been looking for fox pajamas everywhere, Omi-kun! And are those weasels on your pajamas? Wait, why are you wearing pajamas too?” Atsumu shoots his questions one after another, which made Kiyoomi laugh.

“I ordered them, the designs are customized. It also has our initials embroidered on the lower right, it’s too small though.’’ He points at his own initials on his pajama which made Atsumu look at his own too. 

_ I love you. - M.K  _

Atsumu was stunned. He was definitely not expecting that, he just wanted to see the design of his name. “I love you too, Omi-kun,’’ Atsumu blurted out due to the large waves of fondness and warmth washing over him. 

He went over to where Kiyoomi was to give him one of the tightest hugs. He also took that opportunity to take a look at what was embroidered on the other’s pajamas. As if almost on cue, it was hidden from him. 

“I saw it,” Atsumu gasped. He was looking at Kiyoomi with wide eyes and an expression that says are-you-serious to which the raven black-haired nodded. 

“Can we move on from the pajamas and watch something while drinking hot cocoa before going to sleep?’’ Kiyoomi insisted as he put out one of the most fluffy comforters he owned. 

They remained in that position on Kiyoomi’s bed, with a documentary about animals showing on the television and their hot cocoas on their own hands. The comforter over their legs and pajamas hugging them. 

After several yawns from Atsumu’s direction, which was a good sign, Kiyoomi told him that they should brush their teeth before sleeping. He gets both of their mugs (that had foxes and weasels as designs again) to the kitchen before dragging Atsumu to get out of bed.

Once they were in the bathroom, Atsumu started gargling the water in his mouth. After he was done and ready to brush his teeth, Kiyoomi snatched his toothbrush away from him, cupped Atsumu’s chin with just his left hand. He made Atsumu face in front of him before ordering him to smile so he could brush his teeth. 

“Why are you brushing my teeth?” was supposed to be Atsumu’s question but it came out wrong since he couldn’t speak properly. It became a jumble of letters. 

Which is why Kiyoomi ignored him, thinkin it was just another teasing remark. Atsumu could probably build a butterfly garden because of the constant events tonight. 

“Good night, Omi-kun. Thank you so much,’’ Atsumu whispers into Kiyoomi’s neck as he goes nearer and nearer, not wanting any space between them. 

“Wait, I have to turn on a lamp.” Kiyoomi unclasped Atsumu’s arms on his and sat up, reaching out for something on the bedside table. A click sound was heard in that dark room before it was filled with a warm and comforting yellowish shade of light. 

It made Atsumu curious so he peaked over and for the 99th time that night, Kiyoomi surprised him. It was a night lamp, but in the shape of a moon. And it looked so real, Atsumu was about to make a joke about Kiyoomi stealing the moon like the boss of the minions. 

Said man turned to look back at him and smile softly before pressing something again. After a few seconds, a piano filled the silence of the bedroom. Atsumu knew that song, he loved that song. 

Atsumu found it endearing to have a mini-moon as a night lamp and Clair de Lune playing as both him and Kiyoomi settled down to sleep. 

Kiyoomi holds a hand out to play with Atsumu’s hair for a couple of minutes. 

“Do you still have a surprise Omi-omi? I think I can peacefully sleep now,’’ Atsumu giggles.

“Hmm, none. But I wanna do something to make you sleep faster.” He felt his hair being tucked behind his ear as Kiyoomi said this. He shut his eyes due to the sensation and found comfort at the light tickles as he felt fingers on the outer part of his left ear caressing it. 

Atsumu whispers, “Night, Omi. I love y…’’

Kiyoomi once again chuckled at the man in front of him, falling asleep like a baby, as if he didn’t tell him about his troubles of sleeping the other day. He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss on Atsumu’s forehead. 

“Night, baby.”

Somewhere on Kiyoomi’s desk, a notepad was hidden. 

**_if atsumu can’t sleep:_ **

  * _Skin care routines. (Take care of him)_


  * Change into matching cotton pajamas.


  * Put out the most fluffy comforter.


  * Drink hot cocoa while exchanging stories or watching something.


  * Brush his teeth for him, gently.


  * Turn on the moon lamp.


  * Play his favorite song for relaxing.


  * Play with his hair.


  * Tickle his ears tenderly to make him fall asleep.


  * Kiss his forehead and say good night. 



**Author's Note:**

> I am just experimenting with this idea, please don't mind me. I don't really write stories that focuses on fluff and fluff only. I am just, uh, trying? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the amount of disgusting fluff here. Come find me on twitter, @settermiyaa. :D


End file.
